Talk:Talisman's Gift
Hi Everyone is The Talisman's Gift same as the art protect well it gives the same effect and all and to me its not really a unique art (conjuration) aside from giving you a high evasion and block rates when your about to use it like using any other Unique and weapons arts.--Remnant13 03:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :If the game considers the art as a Unique Art, then it's a Unique Art. It doesn't matter what you think. It end result is the same as casting Protection. However, Protection only affected 1 unit on the X360, leaving Talisman Guard still useful when Rush's union gets bashed up a bit. Weapon Arts, while they shift morale a little bit on the PC, don't give the orange haze and the arts can be used in any position, whereas the UAs must be used from the leader position. Arcana, Unique Arts, Conjurations and Remnant Arts are what can give off that orange haze. Zephyr 07:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I really think this skill is buged at PC version cause i use it couple of times and it blocked different long the damage. One time it blocked nothing, used it and next hit killed rushs union. Other time i used it and blocked 2 skill attacks and the third killed the union. I could type many more of this... I dont know for what this skill should be cause it didnt really prevent rush union to be killed! Thought its a special ability so why the hell it didnt do his job? If its unique it should be a bit better and protect me for 2 rounds or so and not for a limited time or against limited skills with a random counter or so. This skill i nearly useless i think or buged... Chucky2910 09:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's not bugged at all. Protection only blocks physical attacks, and works the same way as the Ward spell Protection. If you want to be protected from mystic damage, it has to be Orphic Ward on the units. The main reason to use this, because it's a defensive ability, is for Rush's union to dodge as many attacks as possible while healing up. I've had that happen quite a few times. So what the art really does is grant an evasion bonus until Rush uses the art. The art casts Protection on the entire union. Protection lasts until the unit takes 1 physical attack. If a decent number of units don't have Protection active, then of course the union has a chance of dying even if the other units nullify damage. Please learn to read what the art does. It's really not that hard to understand... Zephyr 15:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha you are funny! NOT! It didnt protect my union after casting this the next hit killed me! I know and i saw it that should cast this and than the other units in the union heal up but when i can use the option to heal up without this talsiman's gift my union will be alive cause everyone is healing up. This unique art is useless also that it should only avoid auto attacks but it didnt do his job. One time i hade a bossfight and it prevent my union all hits, skills and casts were avoided than another fight i used it and only hits are avoided on another fight it did nothing, all damage were deald through this shield! For me its Buged and atm useless i have a better chance to be alive if i chose the heal up options instead of this crap! Chucky2910 16:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hm. No need for such petty insults. You probably don't even know which attacks are physical or mystic. Look up the various enemy arts. It should be mostly complete, and will state which arts are mystic or not. Talisman Guard doesn't help against mystic attacks (doesn't have to be an MA as Phantoms and Oculus enemies so nicely prove). This art would not help that much against Observers, for one. It's still useful if you know when to use it. UAs are only used on a case-by-case basis. I ignore them if I think the risk is far too high. Again, this art is not bugged. Zephyr 16:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes it is buged! I used it against soldiers at the six bases and the talisman didnt blocked the auto-attacks and skills from them. Later i was in the First Path to do a sidequest and there the talisman blocked spells from the big eyes and blocked damage from the final fortess boss at this quest! So you say it only block physical damage!? Than why it didnt block the soldier hits and skills but the spells from others? The Soldier skills are the same that my units do with twohanded axes and the spells are silence and others witch do much damage...! How you can explain that? Chucky2910 20:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Make a recording to let me analyze what's going on in battle. If it were that bugged, then the main page would reflect that, the JP guide would have been amended for it, and the boards would have reported something that big. I've used it many times myself, and it doesn't block mystic damage. Only physical damage. Zephyr 02:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe its random what type of damage will be blocked? What ive seen also was that it blocked 2 auto-attacks and the third attack wasnt blocked. Next round it blocked again 2 attacks and the other arent blocked. The mechanic of this talisman is annoying... Chucky2910 08:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Would like me to conduct some tests since I have some spare time? Of course, your little thing will the lowest priority since I have other things to do. And it's not random either. Zephyr 15:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I think that the Talisman's Gift is not a glitch it gives you protection to resist physical if the unit is hit then the protection is gone for that unit which means the second physical attack will do damage just pray that the next attack hit your other unit with protection and they should have made this skill more protective like it has an effect both protection and Orphic ward like that!--Remnant13 03:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :That would be too good. Since it's relatively easy to manipulate union morale, some players will purposely leave Rush's union in a pinch to bring up Talisman Guard as much as possible. And on the PC, there are enough Wards users to cast both Protection and Orphic Ward. It would also go against SaGa tradition. There never has been a spell or ability that protected against both. Only one or the other, unless you cast them both. And you keep forgetting to sign your posts. Zephyr 22:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm in FF VIII you could manipulate unique arts with brining units low HP to trigger the arts why dont use this on this game? I think this spell should be a bit better and if its triggered it holds 2-3 rounds but than it cant be triggered again... but now for me this skill is buged... :P Chucky2910 22:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :They do. Talisman Guard, Irina's Omnistrike, Emmy's Hundred Flowers, Snievan's Phantom Ache. These ones like triggering more often when their union's HP falls below 30%. Actually, EAs like to try triggering more often once union HP is 30% or less, but most prefer to have 700+ morale. If they changed the effect, again, it would throw the game out of balance (and out of tradition). And there's also using the actual Protection spell, which can be casted over and over again, even when only 1 unit loses the effect. SaGa games are meant to be hard. If you think this is too difficult on Normal, just try some of the older games. Just fighting battles in Minstrel Song closes quests, and stat gains are based on equipment and spells. Art isn't bugged. Zephyr 22:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Reassess I was tired of editing maps so I though of playing the game to upgrade Hannah's weapon just need 1 Bristly Dragon mane. While hunting for Dragons at Crookfen I used Omnistrike to finish the beast but Rush got burned so it act last before Omnistrike can be used Young finished the it with Peerless Victory Sweep V then Omnistrike reassess into Talisman's Gift with full health. So it can be reassessed with Omnistrike. One more thing Gaou learned Sunder during battle it reassessed.--Remnant13 15:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's not unheard of, just rather rare. Same with sparking a WA during battle; it happens but is decidedly rare. Zephyr 15:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC)